Love your Darling
by CristinaLee
Summary: A Transvestite, born a male named Alex dressed as a female named Geert meets a young women named Cris in the Nevada desert. Together, they go on an adventure, while falling in and out of love with each other. Alexander Skarsgard
1. On the edge

Geert walked up the 9 foot incline to the top of the rocky landscape. She stopped at the top, seeing someone sitting on a boulder strumming a guitar, quite well from what she could hear. The guitar stopped and without looking back the person called to her.

"You can sit down if you want." they said, turning around. It was a young women, she couldn't be much younger than Geert, maybe 2 or 3 years younger. "I don't bite, I promise." she smiled. Smiling at her Geert came closer and sat on the boulder next to her. She set her guitar down, placing the pick she was using between the strings and extended her small hand too Geert.

"I'm Cris." she introduced herself.

Geert took Cris's hand in her big one. "I'm Geert." she said shaking Cris's hand. Cris tilted her head to the side, looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"Geert. German for strong with a spear. Good name, a very good name." Cris nodded, looking back a Geert. "It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Geert smiled, impressed by the girl. "But can I ask you a question."

"Of course."

"What is a girl like you doing up here alone?"

Cris smiled at Geert sideways and tapped her guitar. "Mountains like these are good for acoustics. What are you doing up here alone?" she asked.

"On a power walk." Geert told her looking out at the land in front of them.

"Hell of a power walk." Cris said, taking the pick back out from the strings of the guitar, positioned the guitar and started lightly playing again.

"You're the first person, I've met in my life in a long time that hasn't pointed out the obvious to me." Geert said, setting her bag down at her feet.

"What would that be?" Cris asked playing random tunes on her instrument.

"That I'm a guy dress up as a female. Commonly known as a Transy." Geert said in a blank tone, which made Cris blush.

"It's none of business. Its your right to dress and act as who you want and no one's right to judge you about it. I say fuck them." Cris said, playing a bit faster tune, the sound vibrating around them off the rocks. "It's amazing how wide open space can cause so much noise." she said changing the subject.

Geert sat back, crossing her legs at the ankles and looking Cris over. She had chocolate brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, beautiful tan skin, great figure and Bright metallic blue eyes that looked totally clear with the way the sun hit them from the side. Full pink lips, her bottom lip was slightly stiff with concentration as she played the guitar. Cris caught Geert looking her over from her side vision, with out a beat or turning her head she checked her out. Expect for the white knee length skirt, lace strap shirt, painted finger and toe nails, shoulder length brown hair and make-up, Geert had the build of a male. When she walked up to Cris, she knew that she was at least a foot if not taller than her. Cris knew if she saw Geert naked, she's be ripped with muscles. She could see that with her broad chest and pumped arms. But in general, Cris felt something for Geert. Which she found odd, not because Geert was a Transvestite, but because they just met.

"Are you far from home?" Geert asked.

Cris stopped playing and looked at her, "Sorta." she answered.

Geert nodded, "Where is home then?"

"Where ever I happen to be." Cris said, playing again.

"Where are you from originally?"

"A planet far far away." She laughed, hitting a bad note. "Where are you from originally?"

"Here in Nevada." Geert answered, as her stomach rumbled.

Cris set her guitar to the side and pulled her backpack up from behind her and dug around in it for a moment, before pulling out a bag of trail mix and handing it to Geert. "Here."

"Oh, I couldn't take your food."

Cris smiled at her, "It's fine. I have more." she said, setting the bag in Geert's hand.

Taking the bag and opening it, Geert started to munch on the mix of nuts, dry fruit and M&Ms. "Thanks. I haven't eaten since last night." she said tossing back a handful of the mix.

"Yeah, no problem." Cris nodded, sipping on some water and offering it to Geert, who took a few gulps. Cris stood up, slinging her guitar and backpack over her shoulders. "Well, it was a pleasure, Geert." she said, handing Geert a few more things of trail mix and two bottles of water. "I hope you get to where you're going, get it is you want and are blessed along the way." Cris said shaking Geert's hand once more, before heading down the rocks and back to the main road.

Geert pressed her lips together looking down at the things Cris had given her. Sighing, she put them in her bag and continued to sit there alone for the rest of the night and most of the next morning, before she decided to go back down to the main road. Never, not once, did Cris leave Geert's mind. The girl ran and swam around her head ever since she first met her, only depressing her more because Geert knew that she'd never see Cris again.


	2. Meeting back up

Cris walked into the parking lot of a bar/motel hearing the commotion of a struggle. Curious to what was going on she rounded the corner to the back of the motel rooms and saw a group of three guys and one rather tall female. Cris instantly knew that it was Geert, even though she hadn't see the Transy in 3 or 4 days, Geert hadn't changed clothes and Cris didn't know many women Geert's size. One of the men had her by the back of her neck and bent over the bed of what was probably their truck. What she didn't understand is why Geert didn't fight back. Man dressed up as a women or not, buff or not. She still could have defended herself somehow. Instead, Geert laid there letting the men say mean and nasty things to her. Most of the things, Cris had to force out of her mind, so they didn't haunt her.

"I'll show you what a real women is, freak." the man holding Geert hissed pushing up Geert's skirt. Geert squeezed her eyes shut as the man's friends cheered him on. "And what a real man is, while I'm at it."

Cris had enough as the man reached to rip off Geert's underwear. She stepped closer, catching the attention of one of the three men as she set her guitar and backpack down. The one the noticed patted the other one on the shoulder, pointing to her as the other one was still paying attention to Geert. "Now," she said getting his attention. "You're gunna do something you're not gunna want to do." Cris told him.

Letting Geert go the man turned around to face Cris, but paused and slapped Geert as she tried too look up at Cris, making Cris growl with growing anger. "This ain't none of your business, bitch. So turn around, take your things and split." he spat. Cris didn't move, she didn't even blink at them.

"I'm not leaving without her." she told them, pointing at Geert. "And that's gunna happen one way or another." she said watching the man that first saw her take what looked like a pool stick out of the back of the truck and start towards her. Cris pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at him. "Now, you're gunna make me do something I don't want to do." She said, making the guy stop.

"And what's that?" The guy that had Geert asked, laughing and looking at his friends, who laughed with him. "Claw our eyes out with your nails." Cris smiled devilishly at them.

"Come here and find out." she welcomed them.

The guy with the pool stick stepped closer and swung the stick at Cris, who ducked, punched him in the gut and took the stick from him. The guy stumbled back holding his stomach as Cris broke the stick across her knee and twirled the broken halves in her hands. The other guy charged at her and with smooth motions and her new weapons, Cris took him out easy. Then did the same to the one that attacked first. By then the last guy was so stunned by what happened, that Geert could straighten up some and look back at Cris, who was focused on the last guy as he finally came at her. Cris leg swept him, knocking him to the ground and jumped on him, hitting him several times before kneeing him in the groin and getting up. Leaving him on the ground groaning in pain in the fetal position. Cris dropped the sticks and looked around at the other two guys, making sure that they didn't get up and sneak attack her, then she turned her attention to Geert.

"You okay?" she asked her, picking up Geert's purse bag and handing it to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." Geert said fixing her hair and clothes, then taking her bag from Cris. "How did you find me?" she asked, as Cris went and grabbed her things.

"I didn't." Cris said. "I was coming in to get a room for the night, when I heard you guys back here and something told me to check it out."

"Fucking bitch." the main guy groaned still on the ground. "I'll kill you."

"Right, like I've never heard that line before." Cris said to him, kicking dirt into his eyes. "Come on, Geert. Before they get up and something worse happens." she said to the Transy, holding her hand out to her. Geert nodded, taking Cris's hand and leaving the Motel/bar with her. "What have you been up too since the last time I saw you, Geert?" Cris asked, walking backwards to face Geert as they walked up the dark road.

"Walking mostly." Geert replied, holding the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "What about you?" Cris shrugged, turning back around. But not before Geert noticed her face. Catching up with Cris and pulling her to a stop, Geert cupped her face in her hand and turned Cris's face up to look at her. "What happened?" She asked. Cris shrugged again. Geert frowned and pulled Cris under a street light to get a closer look. Cris had a pretty bad black eye, with a cut just above it and a split lip.

"How did this happen?" Geert asked concerned.

"I got in a fight." Cris told her, licking the cut on her lip.

"This looks old, but you didn't have it when I last saw you. So this had to be in the last 2 or 3 days." Geert observed. Cris nodded looking down at the dirty asphalt.

"Like I said, I got in a fight the night after I met you." She clarified. "He tried to steal my guitar and we fought. He lost cause he doesn't have my guitar and I lost because he got some good swings in. Now, I know for sure I have a concussion. Second idiot back there tripped me up."

"Tripped you up?" Geert asked.

"He landed a hit to the jaw. You'll see it in a bit, I can already feel it bruising." Cris replied, touching the edge of her jaw on the left. "All well, shit happens." she said, starting back up the road. Geert stood there watching for a second before catching up to her.

"Why did you help me back there?" She asked. "You could have just walked away and let them have me, why didn't you?"

"It wouldn't have been right." Cris told her. "And I was raised better than that. The real question goes to you, Geert."

"And what's that, Cris?"

Cris stopped and looked up at her. She noticed her make up was messed up a bit, mostly her eyeliner, which was a little runny like Geert had been crying at some point messing it up. "Why didn't you defend yourself?" Sorrow filled Geert's eyes and face, she dropped her head. "It was like you just gave up."

"I did." Geert admitted.

"Why?" Cris asked, confused.

"I'm so use to people being mean, disgusted and abusive to me, that when I'm faced with it like that back there. I just give in to them. Let them do what they want with me and say what they want to say. I've lost all faith and energy of defending myself in those situations."

"That's no excuse." Cris said, shaking her head. "Not one at all."

Geert looked at the girl standing in front of her. "Why?" she asked. "Why can't it be?"

"Because they're single minded, pig headed assholes." Cris snapped. "Fuck them, Geert. This is who you are, is it not?" she questioned.

"It is." Geert nodded, still frowning and face full of sorrow.

"Then!" Cris yelled. "Don't let them do that shit to you. This is who you are, be proud of that. There's not many people in this world that will show who they are because of assholes like the ones back there. You're already half way to showing who you are by dressing and acting like a chick. Now, turn on you bitch switch, pick your head up and be proud to be you." Cris lectured Geert.

"Pick my head up and be proud that I feel like a Female trapped in a Male's body?"

"Yes!" Cris said, stomping her foot. "You're beautiful and I'm not just saying that. You are beautiful, inside and out." Geert blushed at her words. "So do it. Pick your head up." Geert raised her head. "And be proud. Damn proud." A smiled came across Geert's face as she looked at Cris.

"Thank you, Cris." she whispered, taking Cris's hand in hers.

"What's I'm here for." Cris smiled back up at Geert, giving her hand a gently squeeze. "Now, let's go find another motel or something. I'm swamped." Cris said.

Geert nodded and started walked with her again to find a place to sleep for the night, hand and hand with Cris.


	3. No sleep for the concussed

The pair found another motel a few miles up the road from where they met up again. They checked into it and went to the second floor of the slightly junk place and got into their room. Settling down in the room, that only had one bed, Cris flipped around the channels of the old TV trying to find something on as Geert was in the bathroom, doing whatever it was she was doing. Cris figured she was fixing her make up or something to that effect. But was surprised, when Geert came out with a clean face. She smiled at her as she laid on her stomach next to her, pleased to see what Geert looked like without make up on. She looked more beautiful to Cris without it.

"Anything good?" Geert asked her. Neither of them looking at the TV.

"Naw, 90% of the channels are static and the 10 that aren't are infomercials." Cris answered looking Geert in the eyes as she looked back into hers. Geert nodded, reaching out and gently tracing the edge of the bruise that made up Cris's black eye.

"You said you have a concussion." She said softly, tailing her finger down from Cris's black eye to the newly formed bruise on the left side of her jaw.

"Yeah." Cris answered, relaxing as Geert touched her.

"You know, it's not safe for people with concussions to fall asleep. You could die or something and we're in the middle of know where Nevada." Geert told her, going farther down and making lazy shapes on Cris's neck. Cris smiled, rolling onto her back on the bed.

"I fell asleep last night and woke up fine." she said closing her eyes.

Geert popped Cris lightly on the cheek. Cris cracked open her eyes and looked at her from the corners of them. "Yeah, but now it could be worse and I don't want to take the chance of loosing you, Cris." Geert told her.

Cris chuckled at her, "I'll be fine, I promise." she said closing her eyes again. Geert slapped her this time, but Cris didn't open her eyes. "Did you just slap me?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Okay. Making sure." Cris said, still not opening her eyes.

Annoyed and worried that Cris was going to fall asleep with a concussion, Geert grabbed Cris by the throat and applied enough pressure for Cris to open her eyes, look at her and for her bottom lip to turn a dark shade of red. They starred each other down for a while, before Cris shifted and kissed Geert on the lips. The moment Cris's lips pressed to Geert's, Geert released grip on her throat and held her cheek in her hand. Cris smiled against her lips as they kissed on and off, sometimes in little, quick ones and sometimes in deep, long ones. Geert's other hand came out, going under and around Cris's waist, pulling her on top of her as she moved to lay on her back. Cris's hands were braced on either side of Geert's shoulders as they made out.

They made out for quite awhile before Geert moved her face away, looking embarrassed. Cris frowned realizing what was wrong with her. She kissed the side of Geert's neck, trying to get her out of her funk. But Geert gently pushed Cris away, before getting up and going into the bathroom. Cris sighed softly, before getting up herself and going to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. Geert sat on the floor against the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Geert." Cris said softly, looking down at the other from the door.

Geert's bottom lip puffed out as she rested her forehead on the top of her knees. Cris got down and crawled over to her. Pulling her arms open and legs apart to sit curled up between Geert's strong long legs and resting her body against her chest and her head against Geert's shoulder. Geert smiled sorta, wrapping her arms around Cris and closing her legs at the ankles to cradle Cris against her body.

"I'm sorry." Geert whispered, resting her cheek against Cris's.

"For what?" Cris asked wrapping an arm around the other side of Geert's neck.

"For it coming up." Cris smiled, burying her face closer to Geert's neck. Geert was so unsure of not only herself, but of her body. It made Cris blush and want to roll her eyes.

"It's okay. I understand." She said, closing her eyes.

"Omar would flip out right now." Geert said randomly.

"Who is that?" Cris said, a third of the way asleep.

"He's my therapist's assistant, chauffeur and hitman." Geert told her.

Cris picked her head up and looked at Geert with a raised eyebrow. "That's a hell of an occupation." she said. Geert laughed nodding.

"Yeah, he was suppose to be taking me to see my therapist in Las Vegas. But I ran from him, while he was getting gas."

Cris shook her head, chuckling. "Adventurous one, aren't you?"

Geert laughed, shrugging. "I can be." she said, kissing Cris on the cheek.


	4. Cris's past

Geert and Cris laid in bed in each other arms, wide awake talking about random things like Aliens and movies to crazy things they'd seen or heard. It go a bit deep though with Geert's question to Cris.

"Cris, why aren't you at home with your family?" Geert asked, twisting a strand of Cris's hair around her fingers. Cris sighed, not really wanting to talk about her past life.

"I don't really have a family anymore." She said. "My parents and twin brother died when I wad 10 and I was sent to live in foster homes across the country before the government located a great aunt of my mother's and sent me there to live. She lived alone with her husband in back waters South Carolina. They both made it very clear that they didn't want me there though."

"So, why did they agree to have you?" Geert frowned, looking down at her.

"The money." Cris told her. "They got $600 a month for housing me and stuff. But like all things money doesn't make shit easier. My great aunt was verbally and emotionally abusive to me and my great uncle," Cris paused. "Well, he's a different story."

"He was okay to you." Geert said.

"God, no. I'd take whatever my great aunt gave me than anything he did. She was just the verbally and emotionally abusive. He was physically so."

"He beat you." the anger was clear as the sun in Geert's voice as she said it.

Cris chewed on her lip and messed with the skin of Geert's muscular bicep. "On a good day." she whispered. "On a bad day, hell on a normal day he was physically, _physically _abusive." A growl vibrated deep in Geert's chest as Cris admitted the abuse to her. "You're actually the only person I've ever told that too."

"You didn't tell you aunt, granted of her being abusive as well."

Cris shook her head, "She knew what he was doing. She threatened me with it more than a dozen times. While I was in that house and I didn't want to tell the social worker about it because I knew they'd take me out of their house and stick me back in the system, which is no better than there. So, I waited until my 16th birthday, went to court and got legal emancipation and left, never going back. I haven't even back near the state of South Carolina since then and that was seven years ago." Geert ran her fingers through Cris's hair and kissed her forehead.

"You should have never gone through that." She told her.

"I know. For years I believed that I should have died in that accident with my family." Cris agreed, closing her eyes feeling Geert's warm kiss press to her skin.

"What kind of accident was it?" Geert dared to ask.

"Car." Cris answered. "We were going back home after a trip to my brother's little league football game. As a reward for winning my parents let him sit in the front seat with them, when someone going the wrong way hit us. Them and the guy in the car died on contact. But since I was in the back back of the car, my favorite place to be, I was safe from it. But had a broken collarbone from the launch and my seat belt locking and a couple bruises." She told her. Geert blinked away tears, hearing what happened to Cris's family and couldn't help but feel selfish, when she thought that her life sucked ass.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Cris." she sniffled lightly.

Cris looked up at Geert, then scooted up to eye and face level with her. "Don't do that." she told her, wiping a tear from her face as it fell. "It's not your fault. It was bad timing and a drunk idiot." she said. "There's nothing you or anyone else could have done in that moment to make it any different and as bad as it may sound, I'm sorta glad it all happened."

Geert sniffed, "Why?" her voice cracking a bit.

Cris smiled at her, "Cause then I wouldn't have met you." Geert smiled through her tears and pulled Cris tighter against her.

"Oh you." she said, kissing the top of her head. Cris laughed, snuggling up against Geert and finally falling asleep.


	5. Meeting Alex, the boy

Cris woke up the next morning, expecting to open her eyes and see Geert, but she didn't. Well...she did. It just wasn't the Geert she'd fallen asleep too. This Geert was male, very male. In loose jeans and in a dark gray short sleeve, with flip-flops. Her hair wasn't long or brown anymore it was a shaggy blond. Cris had to do a double take to make sure she didn't see things wrong. She was sure it was still the same Geert, the build of her body and facial features told her that. Cris sat up looking at her, closer. Geert looked at Cris a little withdrawn as Cris looked her over.

"The hell?" Cris asked, looking up into Geert's blue eyes.

Red flushed through Geert's cheeks as she bit her lip. "Hi, Cris." she said.

Cris couldn't form words only move her head and give Geert a 'what the fuck' look. "This is me as I was born." Geert said. "As a male."

"I-I-I...I get that much, but..." she didn't know that the hell to say.

Geert slid off the bed and stood at the edge of it with her hand held out to Cris, Cris took it and they shook hands like they had done when they first met. "Hi, my name is Alexander. I'm a rather confused person when it comes to my gender. It's nice to formally met you." All Cris could do was blink at Geert...at Alexander, the boy. "Cris?" she...he whispered. "You okay?"

"I-I just did-didn't expect this, is-is all." Cris spat out, looking up at Alexander. "So, your real name is Alexander?" she asked.

Alexander nodded, "Yeah, but people that know this me, usually call me Alex." he told her.

"Alex." Cris nodded. "Right." she still nodded.

Alex sat back down next to her on the bed. "I decided last night after you fell asleep, that I wanted to be the me I was born as for a while." he explained to her.

"Oookay." She kept nodding. "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"I bought them." Alex told her. "There's a little store about 20 minutes up the road from here, the desk lady for the motel told me. So, I went there this morning when it opened and bought these with my credit card, while you were still asleep. My other clothes are in my bag. With my wig." Cris nodded, pressing her lips together. "Oh, I got some donuts too, for breakfast." Alex said, reaching behind him and grabbing a bag with the donuts in it. "I didn't know if you drank coffee or not, so I got you some chocolate milk." he said going into the little mini fridge in the room and grabbing the little bottle of chocolate milk, shaking it up some before opening it and handing it to her. Cris smiled at him, taking it and drinking some, before turning her attention to the food in the bag. Her stomach rumbled as she pulled out the glazed donut. Alex smiled hearing it, knowing by that sound he had made the right choice.

"So," he asked after Cris took a few bites of her food. "What do you think?"

Cris looked at him and nodded, "You look good." knowing what Alex meant.

"Which do you prefer?"

"I could go either way." Cris told him in honesty. "As long as its still you I have at the end of the day." Alex blushed like a crazy person. Cris smiled with him, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. "I love you for who you are, Alex. Not how you look." she told him.

Finishing breakfast and checking out of the motel, Alex and Cris made their way up the road they had been heading up before they called it a night. It was a bit chilly from the night but the earth and the air were quickly warming up to the deserts top heat for the day.

"Strange not to be walking around in a skirt." Alex said fidgeting with the loose jeans. Cris chuckled, "I bet it is." she said.

"Where are you going, Alex?" Cris finally asked.

"I was suppose to be going to Las Vegas to be at a book thing for my therapist. But, I don't know where I want to go now." Alex told her. "Where are you going?"

"North Las Vegas actually." Cris said, stopping to take her jacket off and tie it around her waist. "I have someone there I have to meet."

"What are you meeting them for?"

Cris looked at Alex a bit caught off guard. "Business." she said. "And the less you know about it the better you'll sleep." She looked into Alex's eyes. "Trust me, that's all you want to know about it." But Alex couldn't help himself.

"What did he kill someone and have you cover it up?" he asked.

"He doesn't need me to cover them up." Cris said, pulling her guitar to the front of her and started to play. "Jace can do that on his own."

"Then what do you do for him that's so bad?"

Cris dropped her head back, wishing she had lied to Alex about where she was going. "I'm his running muscle." she said sitting down on a rock by the side of the road. "He has runners, people that go out U.S wide, sometimes worldwide to collect money from people that have made bets, loans or what not to him. They go to the person where ever they are, get the money and bring it back to him and he pays them 8% of the money brought and an every other week allowance of 3k for living expenses, travel arrangements, you do with the money he gives you for whatever you want or need. My job is to make sure the runners do their jobs. They all have a time limit to go get the money and come back, while making contact with him with progress. If they don't check in after 2 days, I'm sent to find them. If they take the money and run I'm sent to find them, take the money they got for the run and bring it back to Jace. If they stiff Jace on the money when they do come back, I have to bring them to Jace so he can 'Straighten them out'. For my services I get 12k a month and 15% of the money from the run I had to go get from the runner that fucked up." Alex stood in front of Cris, stunned.

"So you're like a hitman...hitwomen."

"No, I don't kill anyone." Cris shook her head. "I don't hurt anyone unless I have too. Like if they won't hand over the money or decided to go Rambo on me for random reasons. I don't carry weapons or anything like that. Well, I have a little knife but that's not to harm anyone." she explained.

"How did you get into this?" Alex asked, sitting next to her. "Why did you get into this?"

"I was 17, when I met one of Jace's runners, Max was his name. He picked me up when I was hitchhiking from New York to anywhere at the time. He took me to here to Nevada, Boulder City to be correct. That's where Jace was at the time. He introduced me to Jace and Jace took me in. Then I wasn't running for him or dealing with his runners, I was actually just living like a 17 year old should have lived. He put me back into school, gave me money for clothing, put a roof over my head, was supporting and everything. The only thing he asked of me was to not stick myself in his business, he didn't want me pulled into it. He wanted me to finish high school and go to college to fore fill my dream of becoming a photographer and general world historian."

"So, he was like a father figure for you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, which scared me at first. But then after a while, I relaxed and realized how much he reminded me of my real dad. But like most kids that lived the life I had. I was a rebel. I acted out a lot, did drugs, drank and partied all the time. Jace pissed about all that and told me to straighten up or get out. So, I decided to straighten out and too help he got me into sports. Like kickboxing, four different types of marital arts, softball, volleyball, track and gymnastics. I did awesome at those. I have 2 black belts in Judo and jiu jitsu. The other two, Aikido and Kendo, my favorite cause its the use of swords, I have a brown belt, which is a step below a black belt." Cris said, messing with the strap of her backpack.

"But it was just after my 19th birthday, Pete called. He was Jace's right hand man, before he retired. Pete was one of my friends there too and was in charge of making sure I was safe and happy when Jace was out because what Jace is doing isn't completely legal. The business he runs to cover up the real business he's doing is, but not the real one. So, Pete called me while I was in my college Art class and told me that Max had been killed."

"Oh no." Alex gasped, covering his mouth like a female would. The gesture made Cris smile.

"Yeah, he had gone out on a run to Westbrook, Maine from Boulder. The guy he was going to met up with was a local Maine Millionaire that owed Jace something like 600k. Well when Max got there to get the money, which was no big deal. The guy had owed Jace money before and Max was always the one to go get it, so it wasn't like they didn't know each other and the guy didn't know how the shit worked. But for some reason the guy wasn't having it this time. Jace told me sometime later that it was because the dude's stock had fell drastically and he was on the verge of losing everything. So, when Max got to the guy's house to get the money, the guy opened the door and shot Max in cold blood." Cris's lips twitched with a snarl as her eyes went far off.

"What did you do?"

"After I could see straight from my tears and anger, I skipped out on school and hunted down Jace. I found him in his office talking to some guy about what they were gunna do about the guy the killed Max and how they were going to bring Max's body back to Nevada without the cops opening him up to do an autopsy." Cris looked at Alex. "Max was Jace's son." she whispered. "I went to Jace and demanded that he let me in on the business to go and kill the guy that killed Max. But he wouldn't let me in for that. He said I had a bigger job to do, if I wanted it."

"And that was what?" Alex asked.

"To go get the money Max was suppose to get." Cris said. "Apparently, Max had been killed days before they just didn't want to tell me quite yet and they had sent another runner, Aaron, to get the money. But Aaron had lost contact with them, fearing that the guy may have killed Aaron as well and fled with the money, they needed someone with a experienced background in fights and defense to go get it and safely return."

"And you just happened to have that with the 2 black belts in Judo and jiu jitsu and two brown belts in Aikido and Kendo. Along with kickboxing and agility." Alex said putting the pieces together. Cris nodded.

"Yeah, just so happened I did. I knew that when Jace put me in them and I didn't care because I wanted in. That's why I went with Max to see Jace. Max told me everything about the business his father was in, it caught my intent interest and now I had everything I needed to get into it. So, Jace gave me the title of running down his broken or MIA runners and doing what was needed to bring him back the money. I took the job, went to Maine, found Aaron who had been corrupt my the guy that killed Max, sent his ass packing back to Jace and I took the money. First beating the hell out of the guy that had killed my best friend and someone I considered my brother and returned home to Jace with the money with in my time limit."

"So, you have a time limit too?"

"Yeah. Depending on the case, the distance of where I have to go and deal with. I usually have about 2 weeks to get the job done. I can get more time if I need it, but I try not to add time onto it. Get in and get out." She said, opening her bag and grabbing a bag a trail mix.

"How much trail mix do you have?" Alex asked pulling Cris's backpack from her too look inside. "Holy crap. The entire front pocket is nothing but trail mix and water." Cris blushed, taking her bag back.

"Yeah, I like trail mix." she said, munching on her open bag of mix.

"I see that." Alex laughed, pulling out a bag for himself. "So, are you on a run now?"

Cris nodded, "Yeah. Coming from Tennessee."

"How long you got left to get back to North Las Vegas?"

"Another 3 days." Cris answered. "I would have been there, but I had to double back to get something I forgot. I was pissed too cause I was 6 miles from North Vegas, when I realized I forgot my guitar. How the hell I made it from Kingman, Arizona to Henderson, Nevada without realizing I had forgotten my guitar in Kingman is totally beyond me."

"You walked all the way?" Alex asked skeptical.

"God no." Cris snorted. "I hitchhiked most of the way. I started out by flying to Nashville and driving to Livingston. Got in a bit of trouble after I got the money from the runner that was running away with the money, when he saw my rental in the hotel parking lot I was staying in. Which caused me to miss to miss my first flight out back to Vegas. He set the car on fire." Cris laughed. "Then he stopped me from getting on the second flight out. So I called Jace, told him what was going on and to forget the flights out, I'll find another way back to you and I started walking and hitchhiking back to Vegas. I've ran into a ton of trouble along the way too. With the original runner going off on me, then people just being asswipes and helping you last night, it's been a hell of a job. Best I've had in a few months actually."

"I'm sorry you had all this issue just trying to get Jace's money back to him on time." Alex frowned, crumpling the empty trail mix bag in his big hand and tossing it to the dusty desert floor.

"Ahh, not your fault." Cris shrugged, getting up off the rock and stretching. "Just part of the job." she said pulling her backpack back on. "Come on. It's nearly 10 miles to the next little town we can stop in." she told Alex holding out her hand to her.

"Cris." He whispered looking down from Cris's hand.

"What's up?" Cris asked, dropping her hand and moving a bit closer.

"I don't have anywhere to go." he whispered softly, rubbing his wrists. Cris cocked her head slightly too the side.

"You can come with me, Alex." she said, cupping his face in her hand and raising Alex's face to look up at her. "You are always welcome to come with me." she whispered. "Always." Alex smiled faintly reaching up to take the hand that cupped his cheek, he stood wrapping his arm around Cris's shoulder and hugging her. Cris smiled hugging him.

"Thank you." Alex told her.

"You're welcome."


	6. Do it and out the door

It was the middle of the night when Cris's cell vibrated furiously from her backpack. Cris groaned snuggling closer to Alex's bare chest. They were in a hotel room for the night, one that was better than the one they were in the night before and again they shared a bed despite having two in the room. But that bed was neglected because they came into the room in a tangle of limps. They had gotten each other physically bothered through out the day with teasing, kissing and touching. So when they got into the room and dropped onto the bed, they got down to the business of relieving each other. Awkward at the start with Alex taking over the male role of the situation, but it ended perfectly for the both of them.

Now hours later, they laid in the hotel room bed butt naked with only a thin sheet pulled over them and Cris's cell driving her nuts, Alex didn't seem to notice it. Groaning annoyed with the noise, Cris pulled the sheet back, hung off the side of the bed, grabbed her backpack and dug out her bluetooth for the answer.

"Hello." She whispered so she didn't wake Alex up.

"_Cris, it's Simon. Where the hell are you?_" Simon, Jace's new right hand man asked.

"I'm somewhere between Henderson and Las Vegas." Cris answered sitting up on the edge of the bed, putting her face in her hands.

"_You only have a day and half left to get back here, Cris._" Simon told her.

"No, I don't have 2 and half days. It's only the 8th." Cris said, looking at her watch.

"_No, Cris. You left on the 27__th__ that gives you a day and a half to be back on the 10__th__ at noon._" Simon corrected her.

Cris was silent for a moment to figure out the dates in her head and her head dropped when she realized he was right. "Son of a bitch." she snapped.

"_Just grab the money now and head out._"

"I can't. I don't have the money with me. I had to hide it on out skirts of Vegas when I doubled back for my guitar in Kingman and now there's another thing." She told Simon, looking back at Alex.

"_And what is that?_" Simon asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I met someone. A...person. That I'm rather attached too. I promised they could come with me."

"_Cris, you know Jace doesn't like it when you bring others into his business._"

"Don't say that too me like I don't know. I know Jace better than you, Simon." Cris seethed. "She...he doesn't know about anything we're doing okay. Just thinks I'm a traveler."

"_Ditch them and get your ass here, Cris or I'll tell Jace otherwise._" Simon barked.

"Don't fucking threaten me, Simon or I'll gut you like the pig you are." Cris growled back at him.

"_Just get your ass here, without them. Got it!_" Simon ordered, hanging up.

Pissed off, Cris ripped the bluetooth from her ear and throw it back in her bag, mumbling curses under her breath. She laid back against the headboard watching Alex sleep, she couldn't ditch him like this. Do it and leave without a word or notice to it and she had promised that he could come with her anywhere, always. He'd never forgive her, if she ever saw the Transy again after leaving to get Jace's money back on original time. She could just call Jace personally and tell him she needed a few more days to get to Vegas, that more issues arose with her hitchhiking there. But she didn't want to do that either. Sighing, Cris got out of bed and pulled on her clothing. Cursing herself for doing what she was about to do to Alex.

Going around to his side of the bed, lightly brushing his shaggy blond hair from his forehead, she took off her necklace. It was dog tag style, had her name, blood type and a random line of numbers and false military rank on them. She had gotten them at a custom necklace dealer years ago and never took them off for reasons other than to shower. Carefully looping the chain around Alex's wrist and laying the tags in his open cupped hand she gently kissed his temple and went to the door, picked up her guitar and backpack and headed out the door. Before hitting the road, in the pitch black dark, Cris stopped in the hotel office and paid for the room so Alex didn't have too.

"If he comes in here," she told the guy behind the desk. "Please, for the sake of humility, tell him I love him and I will see him again." Sensing, the importance and honesty, the guy nodded at her and Cris left.


	7. Back to Geert

The guy behind the desk looked up from his newspaper as the bells on the front door rang, he frowned seeing a 6'4, muscular female walk up to him, knowing that when the person came in last night they were dressed like a male. But in the middle of the Nevada desert, he didn't question them.

"Checking out." he asked as Alex, now back to Geert, slid the hotel room key across the counter to him.

"Yeah." Geert answered, pulling her bag in front of her to grab her wallet to pay the man.

"There's no need to pay. The girl you were with paid last night when she left." The guy told her. Geert frowned, sadly putting her wallet back into her bag and readjusting it on her shoulder. "She also told me to tell you and I quote: 'For the sake of humility,". That she loves you and will see you again."

A spark of hope flared in Geert's chest. "She did?" she asked, playing with the necklace around her neck, Cris's dog tags to be specific.

"Yeah." the guy nodded. "She seemed honest about it and honestly upset that she had too leave so soon. I was surprised when I didn't see you with her, when she left."

"Do you know what time that was?" Geert asked. "That she left."

The guy tapped his finger against the counter thinking it over. "It was just before I locked up for the night. So it had to be about midnight to 1am that she left. Going north up the road." He told Geert, who smiled.

"Thank you, so much." she said, rushing out of the office.


	8. Job well done

Cris stood on the side of the road, holding her guitar and backpack. In her backpack was the 25k of money that was to be in Jace's hands by tomorrow afternoon. She held out her thumb as a truck went by, she was only 20 miles outside Sin city. But after a night walking and half running this far, her legs were screaming at her for rest. Spitting as the truck went by without stopping, Cris looked down at her leg. She has cut her knee pretty bad on a series of rocks she slipped on going to the money's hiding place, her shin was dry and caked with blood and her sneakers were sticky and squishy with it. The worse of the bleeding stopped it was down to a bare noticeable trickle now. A little green Honda stopped beside her.

"Need a ride?" A girl asked, pulling down her big sunglasses.

"Yeah," Cris nodded. "Just to a car rental place in the city. I can pay you for the gas if you want." The girl nodded and popped the trunk for Cris, who only put her guitar back there. She was like Wells Fargo with her backpack full of money, not letting it out of her reach. She hopped into the passenger seat with the girl and they took off towards the city.

"Been walking long?" the girl asked, trying to make small talk.

"Since about 4 this morning." Cris said. "My car broke down on me as I was coming from California." she lied.

"Sucks." the girl said.

Cris chuckled, "Yeah." she said, pulling out her phone and going to her pictures. "Big time." she opened a picture of her and Alex. Alex had taken it that night after they finished getting it on. Cris's face was laying on his shoulder, her eyes closed from being tired, but a smile on her face as he kissed her on the cheek, a smile on his face too.

"Boyfriend?" The girl asked, glancing at the photo.

"Sorta." Cris replied ending the picture out. "It's complicated."

"When aren't men?" the girl laughed. "I'm Alexandria, by the way too."

Cris winced, squeezing her eyes shut as the girl said her name. _Fucking hell. What are the chances of that?_ She thought to herself. "I'm Cristinana, or Cris." she introduced herself. "As for him," she said referring back to Alex. "He makes men seem ten times more complicated then the average one." Cris laughed at the joke. Alexandria looked at her, not getting it. Cris stopped laughing realizing that she didn't know that Alex was a Transy. He would have laughed at the joke though and that's what mattered to her. "Never mind." she whispered, turning to stare out the window.

The girl dropped Cris off at a local Hertz on the Strip and Cris gave her $20 for gas, then headed inside the Hertz office to get a rental. She got a Benz, deciding after the last two weeks she's had, she would end the crazy ass adventure in style and comfort. She'd try anyway.

She got to Jace's office by 6 that night and handed the money too him personally, much to the dismay of Simon, who tried to do it for himself.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take the glory for the hell I went through to get this back for Jace, Simon." Cris said going into Jace's office, Simon trailing her. "After all it was the runner you sent to get the money that set all this shit off. I would have been fucking back a week ago, if he hadn't torched my car, ran me through the streets of Livingston, making me miss my last flight out. Then I wouldn't have gotten beaten up by an asshole who wanted to steal my guitar, then have to hide the money and double back to get my guitar." Cris ranted, setting her backpack in the edge of Jace's desk and pull out the lock box that had the money in it and handed it to Jace, who stood up and looked Cris over. He looked over her bruised and cut up face, dirty and torn clothing and bloody leg and shoe.

"All this happened to her because you couldn't trust your runner properly, Simon?" He asked, setting the box down on his desk. "You didn't tell me she had all this trouble. Fuck, the only trouble I knew she was in, was when she called to tell me that she missed her second flight because of that stupid runner you sent, telling me that he was your most trusted." Jace came around the desk and hugged Cris. "I'm so sorry, Cris. If I had known about all this I would have arranged for someone to go pick you up." he told her, breaking the hug. "Simon, you're on indefinite suspension for putting my girl in danger. I told you when you started that you are to report everything about Cris's runs to me. I don't want something to happen to her, that happened to Max!" Jace chewed Simon out. "God gave me two of the best children a father could ask for and I've already lost one to stupidity. I'm not losing my last one, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Simon shook in his boots. "Understood, Mr. Davis." he said, then rushed out of the office.

Jace sighed, "I'm sorry, Cristinana. I honestly didn't know." he said looking at her sideways, hurt and regret in his brown eyes.

"It's alright." Cris whispered.

Rubbing his face, Jace turned and went back behind his desk. Taking a seat and going in the side drawer, he handed Cris a set of keys. "Your civic is downstairs in the parking garage. I'll have one of my guys take the rental back for you." he told her. "Why don't you go home, clean up and get some rest. When I get off, I'll stop by and take you out to dinner."

Cris nodded, flipping through her keys to her car key. "Sounds good." she said heading for the door.

"Cris." Jace called before she left. Cris stopped with her hand on the door knob, she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "I missed you and I love you a lot." Cris smiled. He always told her he loved her every time they saw each other and always told her that he missed her when she came back. He always meant it too, you could tell by how the corner of his lip always pulled in a wanting smile, but his bad ass persona never let it fully come across is face. Never at work anyway, at home the smile never left his lips once, not even when he slept. But the moment he got out of his car in the parking garage under his office building, he never smiled.

"I love you too, Jace." Cris smiled at him. "Didn't miss ya much though." she joked making both of them laugh.

"Have a good rest of the day, sweetie." Jace told her, going back to the paper work he was on before she and Simon barged in.


	9. Expressing love at the end of a gun

Stepping off the elevator and into the parking garage, Cris hit the lock button on her car key making her car beep and flash its lights at the end of the garage where she parked it 2 weeks ago. Smiling happily to see her car, knowing it meant that her run was over and she could relax until her next one, she made her way too it. But 2 cars away movement a couple of rows over caught her attention. Stopping to look she say a Middle Eastern man standing in front of an open back truck with a blonde and brunette. His body language gave Cris the wrong feeling. So backing up 3 cars and sneaking between them she got closer to the truck and people.

"I had to trek through the fucking desert to fucking find you." The Middle Eastern man snapped at the brunette. Cris couldn't see the brunette he was yelling at, but she could see the blond. She was handcuffed and gagged, no doubt the brunette was the same way. The guy moved away and Cris saw the brunette clear as day. It was Alex or now again Geert as she was back in her female mode. Cris's heart started pounding in her ears seeing her handcuffed and gagged liked the blond was. She looked back to the guy, seeing the shoulder holsters and the guns. _Fucking hate guns._ She thought.

"I don't know why, Dr. Wells works with you, Geert." the guy snapped getting in her face. Geert looked away from him. "You're hopeless. You're never going to change, you're always going to be a guy parading around like a bitch and no one is going to love you right. How could they? Why would they?" he said. "Ah, fuck it. Get in the truck. Go! move!" he barked at Geert and the blond pushing them back into the covered truck bed.

_Has to be the guy, Omar. She told me about._ Cris thought, watching him throw a blanket over the two. Taking her chance, Cris charged him. Knocking him to the ground and pulling one of the guns out of his shoulder holster. She held the muzzle against his chest, "Don't you ever talk to her like that. Do you understand me?" she said to Omar in a calm voice. Noises came from the back of the truck as Geert and the blond scooted out of it, pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"Cris." Geert called to her.

Cris was shaking with anger now, "Not ever." her voice was till calm, but shaky. "All you see is what's she is on the outside, I pity you and every fool that only does. She's a beautiful person." A broad smile came across her face and she chuckled. "Incredibly beautiful, intelligent, funny. She has the best laugh when you tell a good enough joke to hear the authentic full thing. A pout that will kill god himself if he ever had the honor of seeing it and the most interesting blue eyes I've ever seen in my life, I just don't know how to describe it and unsure if there's words in any language to do so, but life willing I'll spend the rest of my life searching every book and dictionary on the planet to find them. You have no right to say anyone can't love her, because I do more than a twerp like you could understand." Cris blinked furiously, fighting back strong tears. "I love her because I can, because I do. Got it?" she asked, pulling the hammer on the gun.

"Cris." Geert gasped, nervous.

Omar looked up at the cloudy eyed girl that attacked him and held a gun to his chest. He absorbed the words she said, with intentness not wanting to say something wrong in case it enraged her more to kill him. Lucky for Cris, Geert and the blond that Cris and Geert both knew she wouldn't because her hate for murder for any kind. "I got it." he nodded.

Cris got up off of him gun still pointed at him, never taking her eyes off of Omar. "Let them go or I start at your ankles and work my way up." she ordered him.

Getting up and pulling the cuff key from his pocket, Omar uncuffed Geert and the blond, who rushed behind her. "Leave." Cris told him.

"You do know I have another gun in my holster?" Omar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Boy," Cris snapped. "Look at me." He did. "I'm beat to hell, bloody and tired. You bitch about trekking across a desert to find her." she motioned to Geert. "Easy. I trekked my ass across several state lines, one state line three times. With myself a backpack full of water and trail mix, a guitar and 25 thousand dollars. An idiot beat me up and set my car on fire making me miss two flights out of Tennessee, another I got in a fight with cause he decide he wanted my guitar, then beat the ass of three fucking rednecks cause they wouldn't leave Geert alone and split my leg open on rocks trying to get here with in 2 weeks I just barely made it by a half a damn day. All the while falling for someone that if you asked me a week ago if I'd fall for, I would have said no, now it's not a week ago it's now and I have falling in love with her and have had the pleasure of seeing both sides of her, male and female." she told him.

"You went back to Alex for a while?" the blond asked Geert from behind Cris. Geert nodded, blushing and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah." she answered. "For a bit."

The blond jumped up and down excited.

Cris continued, "After all that, after all that. I finally get my job done, I get the money back to the rightful owner. Now all I want to do is get out of the clothes I've been in for 2 weeks, shower cause god knows I need it, eat something other than trail mix because even though I love it, I'm sick of it and sleep uninterrupted for the next 3 days. Is that so hard to get?" she asked them. "Is it?" her eyes clouding again.

Geert put her hands on Cris's shoulders, "No, it's not, Cris." she whispered against Cris's ear, leaning down. "Just put the gun down and we'll leave." she told her, putting her hand on Cris out stretched arm, that held the gun at Omar.

Dropping the clip out of the gun and taking the gun apart, Cris tossed it away. Grabbed the second one and did the same. "Follow and I'll throw you off one of these very high buildings...accidentally." she whispered to Omar, backing up, taking Geert's hand and taking her to her car.

"Come on, Katelyn!" Geert yelled to the blond, who hadn't moved.

"I can't, Geert." Katelyn called. "I love him."

Geert pulled Cris to a stop. "What?" she called back, shocked.

"Stockholm syndrome, Geert." Cris said, watching Katelyn run into Omar's arms and hug him. "It happens, she'll be fine." Geert looked down at Cris, concern in her blue eyes.

"You sure?"

Cris watched the two for a while longer, "Yeah." she nodded. "I'm sure."

With a final glance to her friend and Omar, Geert finished going to the car with Cris and they left the garage, back to Cris's place.


	10. Home Sweet Home

"Where are we going?" Geert asked after several miles of silence.

"Home." Cris answered in an exhausted voice.

Geert looked over at her and finally saw all the exhaustion and pain that Cris was in from her 2 week ordeal. It read and screamed off her body, eyes and face. She watched Cris force herself to focus on their destination. When they finally pulled into the driveway of Cris's expensive looking house. Parking, Cris got out not bothering to get her stuff out of the car. Only waiting at the front of the car for Geert to join her. Then they went up the stairs to the front door and went inside. Geert was blown away, but the interior decor.

"Wow." Geert said, turning in circles.

"Yeah." Cris nodded, pulling off her shoes and shirt. "Home sweet home. Make yourself..." she started before Geert scooped her up in her big arms. Cris looked up at her and minus the clothing saw Alex again.

"Where's your bathroom?" he asked. "I have to get you clean. I've never seen you clean." he teased her.

"Up the stairs, down the hall and second door to the right." Cris blushed.

Nodding, he took her upstairs, down the hall and into the bathroom. He set her on her feet, kissing her as he went around her to the bathtub. Plugging the drain and turning the hot water on, Alex turned his attention back to her. He pulled the tank top she wore under her shirt off, followed her bra and socks. He stopped at her shorts for a moment, then continued. Cris got into the warm full tub, Alex sitting on the edge of the tub, reached into the water and pulled her hurt leg out and laid it in his lap. Grabbing the wash cloth off the towel rack and wetting it, Alex gently rinsed away the blood that was now runny on her leg from her knee to her toes. Getting old blood on his once white skirt, not caring. He cleaned the cut and held the cloth to it for while, then let Cris wash herself as he went back downstairs to grab his bag and change back into his jeans and gray short sleeve, seeing now that his skirt was ruined with grime from the adventure and Cris's blood, his jeans were all he had to wear until he could shop for more clothes.

Cris came downstairs wrapped in a towel, she smiled at Alex, who was sitting on the couch quietly. "You want something to eat?" she asked him

"No, I'm fine." he said softly, starring off into space.

"Kay." Cris nodded going into the kitchen.

She came back with 2 cold Dr. Peppers and huge bag of Doritos. Plopping down on the couch next to Alex, she held the soda out to him, but he didn't take it, so she set it on the coffee table in front of them and switched on the TV.

"Why did you leave me like that?" Alex asked suddenly.

Frozen, Cris slowly munched on the chips in her mouth as she looked at him. "What?" she asked finished chewing.

"That night you left me there, without a word to where you went or why." Alex told her. "The only thing you left me were these." he said showing her, her dog tags.

"Now tell me something." Cris said, turning to face him. "Did you look at the bottom tag or did you just put them on?"

"I just put them on." Alex answered, frowning.

Cris turned back to the TV, "That was your first mistake." she said, changing the channel. Alex grabbed the bottom tag dangling on the chain and looked at it. On it was Cris's home address and work address along with their numbers. "Your second was thinking that I'd leave and never come back, obviously I did. Though Omar made it a million times easier."

"I'm sorry. I was so upset when I woke up the next morning and you with all your stuff was gone. I didn't think clearly." He apologized. Cris patted his knee, kissing his cheek.

"Shit happens."

Alex sighed, grabbing the soda and popping it open. "So, did you get the money back to Jace?" he asked munching on the chips.

"Oh, yeah and our runner supervisor got suspended." Cris laughed.

"Why?"

"For almost killing me." Cris said. "It was the runner he sent that tried killing me and made me miss two flights out and having to trek through 3 states in 2 weeks. But I got it there in time and I'm still in one piece." She smiled triumphant.

"Well, good for you." Alex teased her.

"Go to hell, you confused, suicidal, emo, transvestite bitch." Cris shot back at him.

"Hey, hey!" Alex barked. "Don't go there, slut." he said snapping his fingers at her.

"Oh hell no!" Luna snapped, grabbing his hand. "It's on like fucking donkey kong now!" she said pulling him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about it." She told him, pushing him through her bedroom door. Alex's laughed letting himself stumble back onto the bed. Cris straddled his hips, leaning over and kissing him madly. Alex's body automatically reacted to Cris's advances on him, making him blush considerably and become very shy. "Oh, come now, Alexander." Cris smiled at him, sucking at his shoulder, just above his collarbone. "This isn't our first. Why so shy, Love?"

"I'm still not use to it, Cris." Alex told her, looking away.

Cris slid her hands up his shirt, rubbing his sides and smiling feeling the muscles under her hands tense as she glided over ticklish spots. She teased him, tickling him. Making Alex grip her arms by the elbows and look up at her. Cris's face beaming at him playfully, "What are you going to do now, Alex? I found your ticklish spots."

Using his strength, Alex flipped her over on to her back, "Find yours." he answered, starting to tickle her mercilessly. Cris roared with laughter, pushing on his shoulders and arms trying to get him to stop, but it was no use. "Yeah, what are you going to do, Cristinana?" he smiled, listening to her laugh.

"Oh god!" Cris laughed, tears spilling from her eyes.

Alex stopped hearing Cris's cell going off. He let her dig it out of her front pocket and answer it before she missed it. "Hello?" she panted.

"_Cris, it's Jace. Are you okay?_" Jace asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jace. I'm fine." Cris replied, sobering up instantly.

"_Good, good. Are we still on for dinner tonight?_" he asked, looking at his watch. "_In say, an hour._"

"Oh, shit. I totally forgot dinner, Jace." She looked up at Alex wide eyed. "Is it okay, if someone comes with us?"

"_Oh course, Cris._" Jace agreed. "_Who is it_?"

"A friend of mine. You'll met him, when you come over." Cris told him, patting Alex on the chest, watching panic seep into his eyes.

"_Alright, look forward to it._" Jace smiled. "_I'll see you in an hour._"

"Alright, bye." Cris nodded.

"_Bye._" They hung up.

"Cris, I can't go. This is all I have to wear." Alex freaked.

"It's alright, Alex. Jace won't care." She assured him.

"I care." Alex snapped.

"Okay, then we'll go out and get you something else." Cris compromised. "But I'm not leaving you here. I want you to met Jace. You'll love him."

"Doubt he'll love me, when he finds out I'm a Transy." Alex groaned moving off the bed and going to use the bathroom.

"He won't care about that either, babe. I swear to it." She called to him, through the door.

"Hope you're right, Cris."


	11. Dinner at the B&B

Alex fidgeted in the nice black dress pants, a low white V neck shirt and dark blazer that he had bought with Cris in a clothing store. Cris was in a long black gypsy skirt and dark blue woman's polo with flat sandals. She smiled at Alex, resting her hand on his thigh as they sat at a table in the B&B Ristorante restaurant, waiting for Jace to arrive from the office.

"I'm still not sure about this, Cris." Alex said, gripping her hand tightly in his. "I just don't see him liking me."

"Alex, for the millionth time, he's going to love you." Cris assured him. "Jace isn't someone to judge people for their life choices." she told him.

"Unless it endangers the life of my beloved daughter." Jace's voice came from behind them, as the headwaiter showed him to the table.

Cris smiled looking back. Smiling brighter, she got up and hugged Jace tightly. "It's good to see you." she said to him as they hugged.

"And you," Jace smiled letting her go. "Even though it's only been about 5 hours since we saw each other last." He chuckled, then looked to Alex, who was still sitting down, looking back at the two of them.

"Ah, Jace, this is Alexander." Cris said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Alexander." Jace smiled, holding his hand out to the blond. "I'm Jace Davis."

Gulping, Alex stood and took Jace's hand into his and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Davis. Cris has spoke highly of you." he whispered to him, utterly nervous. Jace was all smiles and fuzzy bunnies though.

"Please call me, Jace. Any friend of Cris's is a friend of mine." Jace told him, letting Alex's hand go. "Shall we sit?" he asked, looking at the two.

"Of course." Cris nodded, taking her seat again.

Jace and Alex took their seats and the three picked up their menus, looking over their meal and drink options. There was a comfortable silence between them as the waiter came over and took their orders. Cris's hand remained on Alex's thigh in comfortable support of him and she regarded Jace with the same love and respect she'd always had for him.

"So, Alex, what is it that you do for a living?" Jace asked, sipping his red wine.

"Um, I'm currently out of work." Alex told him, looking embarrassingly at his Laphroaig Scotch. "It's complicated."

"That's perfectly understandable." Jace beamed, understanding. "If you ever need a..."

"No." Cris snapped, setting down her Bacardi on the table. Jace frowned at her outburst.

"Cristinana?" He questioned gently.

Cris took a slow breath, clearing her head. "Sorry. Still warn out from the trek is all." she smiled.

Nodding, Jace continued. "As I was saying if you find yourself looking for a good job, I'm sure Cris can tell you where to find me. I run a pawn shop and personal loans office here in Vegas, so if you're ever interested I can put you on." he smiled at Alex over the rim of his wine glass. Cris squeezed Alex's thigh softly as if warning him to tread lightly over the conversation.

"I appreciate it very much." Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jace nodded. "Speaking about work. I may have another job for you, Cris. It won't be for another 2 weeks, so nothing to worry about quite yet. But tip toe, will you?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Cris nodded, waving over the waiter for another drink. Jace pulled a file out of his suitcase and handed it to Cris, who put it in her bag for later. She looked at Alex, he looked uncomfortable as he picked at his pants, she smiled at him. "Will you excuse us?" she said to Jace standing up.

"Of course. Be my guests." Jace nodded waving them off.

"Come on, Alex." Cris said, taking Alex by the hand and pulling him into the woman's bathroom, with her bag.

"Cris, this is the ladies room." Alex said looking around for another lady.

"You're female enough." Cris said, sliding out of her skirt and tossing it at Alex, then pulling out an elegant dark brown dress. She pulled off her polo and slipped into the dress, when she was done she looked at Alex. "Well, change. I know that's what's bothering you." Alex stood there, gripping her skirt in his hands and blinking at her. Cris rolled her eyes, moving over to him, undoing his belt, popping the button and unzipping his pants. She tugged them, so they fell around his ankles and pooled on the floor.

"Move back." She told him, pushing him back by the chest, so he'd step out of his pants. "Good." Cris picked up his pants, folded them and put them in her bag. "Alex, put the skirt on, you dink." she chuckled lightly, standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

Snapping out of it, Alex pulled on the skirt. The waist of them were stretchy so they hugged his hips well and the bottom hem came to his ankles perfectly. He untucked his V neck from it and took the make up kit from Cris and went to the bathroom mirror to put it on. Cris leaned against the bathroom wall behind him, watching him in the mirror as he put on the foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush. He looked back at her, shyly. Cris pushed off the wall and rested a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"You look beautiful." she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"You had this planned?" he asked her.

"Not really." Cris shook her head, putting the make-up back in her bag as Alex messed with his shaggy blond hair, letting his bangs fall into his eyes a bit. "More prepared for. Just in case."

"You're incredibly, you know that?" Alex told her, as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." Cris rolled her eyes, playfully. "But the question is: Who are you? You still Alex or are you Geert?" Alex blushed bright.

"I'm wearing a skirt, who do you think I am?" he teased her.

"With that attitude, Geert most def." Cris said, stopping behind her chair. "Jace, I have someone you need to meet." she said as Jace looked up to her from his second glass of wine.

"Alright."

"Jace, this is Geert." Cris said stepping aside and showing off Alex in female mode. "Alex is a..."

"I'm a Transvestite." Alex said it for himself. "And I'm in love with Cris." he added.

"We're in love with each other." Cris corrected him.

Jace blinked a few times, then smiled happily at them, "It's about time you fell in love, Cris." he stood up and hugged them both. "And who better." he smiled proudly at Alex.

"You're not freaked out that I'm a Transvestite?" Alex asked, a little shocked.

"God, no!" Jace shook his head. "We are who we are and damn everyone else."

"I've been telling her that." Cris huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Might I add, that brown eyeshadow brings out your eyes." Jace said, impressed.

"Jace, your gay is showing." Cris laughed. Jace tisked at her and went back to his seat, Cris and Alex followed him to theirs.

"He's gay?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrow at Cris.

"The reason why I knew that Jace would accept you is because..."

"I'm gayer than the sunshine." Jace confessed, proudly.

"He's just one of the ultra manly ones that have random bouts of gayness." Cris laughed, sipping the rest of her Rum.

"So, this is the one you told me about?" Jace asked.

Cris blushed, "Yeah, this is the one." she smiled at Alex, all giddy. "I told Jace about you a few hours after we met. You were on my mind the whole time. I was ecstatic to see you again, well not how we met up again. But you get the point." Alex nodded understanding.

"I thought she was gunna disintegrate as she told me about you over the phone." Jace added to the blushing.

"Shut up." Cris snapped, looking away from them. "But, Jace..." she grew serious, staring off into the distance. Jace became serious and concerned with Cris's sudden change of mood.

"What is it, Cristiana?"

"I told him." She came out with it. "He knows what I do. He know the operation, not all of it, but a good part of it. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't lie to him. I tried, believe me, I did."

Jace sat quietly, his body tense and seemingly calm as he stared at her. Alex tried to melt into the seat and make him forget he was even alive. This could either end up okay or end up with Jace doing what he did when someone knew about the operation he ran and wasn't suppose too... he'd kill them.


	12. Once in a lifetime

"You know that's breaking the rules." Jace finally spoke.

"I know." Cris said, still starring off into space.

"You know that what we do is...you know what it is and it doesn't need to be broadcast. This is a serious offense, Cris."

"I know, Jace." Cris sighed. "But I couldn't help but tell him. I couldn't have if I wasn't totally sure I could trust him and we can. He won't say anything."

"I swear I won't." Alex chimed in.

"I understand that, but its not the point." Jace shook his head frowning. "Especially now,"

"What are you talking about?" Cris asked turning back to him.

"Simon called me and told me he quit and was going to run the business into the ground anyway he could and make me pay for it." Jace explained.

"Great, just what we need. If he's any worse than his runner, we're in a world of hurt." Cris groaned throwing her cloth napkin on to the table. "But if he tries anything, Jace. I'm going to kill him. Especially if he tries to come after one of us. He knows about Alex, he doesn't know who he is or anything. But he's aware of my emotions for him. I'm not gunna let anything happen to Alex, Jace and I don't care who I have to kill and throw off a building to do so."

"I understand, Cris and condone it a hundred percent. But don't try anything unless he does first. We have to look like the victims here." Jace said, finishing off his wine.

"I know the drill. Trust me by now, I know the fucking drill." Cris said, rolling her eyes.

Jace looked Alex dead in the eyes, "I'm going to make a one time choice here and let you live, Alex. But if you tell anyone about the business we are in, I will take your life and there will be nothing Cris can do about it. Do I make myself clear to the two of you?" Jace propositioned to them.

"As the blue sky." Cris nodded.

"Like the wind." Alex agreed, his heart pounding.

Sighing, Jace pulled out his wallet and his American Express Centurion Card, waving over the waiter and handing him the credit card to pay the bill. Alex and Cris finished their drinks and food, then the three stood up and walked outside to wait for the Valet to retrieve their cars.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Alex." Jace said, hugging him. "Take care of her for me, would you?"

"Always." Alex said, smiling at Cris.

"Good." Jace said, hugging Cris as well, then took his car keys from his valet. "I want you to call me before I get off work tomorrow, Cris. To talk about that file." he said getting into his car.

"I will." she said, waving at him.

"I'm glad he's not going to kill me." Alex said.

"Yeah, that would have conflicted things." Cris nodded, looking for the Valet with her car.

"Freak!" Someone yelled behind them.

Cris turned and saw the guy that yelled the insult. "Fuck off, prick!" she shot back flipping him off, as the valet pulled up with the car. "Not what your momma told her before she bent her over the counter." she said, opening the car door for Alex.

"Fuck you!" the guy yelled back.

"In your dreams, drag queen!" Cris laughed, getting in the driver's seat and speeding off.

"You didn't have to do that." Alex said, playing with the hem of the skirt.

"Alex, I'm not having this talk with you again." Cris said softly, looking at him. "I'm going to argue, fight and/or kill anyone that disrespects or hurts you. I love you. You, got it? Good. So get over it."

Alex blushed hearing her, reaching out he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her cheek. He could completely get use to her sicking up for him in things like this. It was new and odd, but he loved and trusted Cris enough to do it, he just wished his could shove those facts into the faces of every person that said it never happen, his parents, friends, Omar and Dr. Wells.


	13. Love you so

Getting back into the house, Alex picked Cris up into his arms and carried her off to her room upstairs. Dropping her onto the bed and ripping off his clothing then hers, he grabbed her by the legs and wrapped them around his waist and his arms around her lower back, pressing their upper bodies together. Cris moaned licking her lips and throwing her head back as Alex kissed her throat and shoulder.

"Alex?" she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers into the back of his hair.

"We started this earlier." Alex panted back, sucking on her neck. "And now we're finishing it." He laid her down on the bed, still wrapped up together.

"Mmm, shit." Cris moaned as Alex entered her.

Alex smiled down at her, "Better than the first, huh?" he asked, capturing her lips for a heated kiss.

"We'll see." Cris breathed against his lips. "Ask me again when we're done."

Alex nodded, pulling back and plunging deep into her. Cris groaned loudly, gripping his broad shoulders in her small hands as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He moved a hand to cup her cheek and position her face to look at him. He watched her bite her lip harder as he sank into her, he watched her face flush pinker as she became hotter with their combine body heat, listened to her moan and breathe heavy and felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and relax.

"Titta på mig." he moaned, placing a kiss to her lips and under the side of her jaw.

"What?" Cris snapped back at him, out of breath. Alex shook his head, trying to clear his native tongue out of his head and back to English.

"Look at me." he whispered back, looking down at her.

Cris locked eyes with him and kept them locked with his as pleasure washed over them. She moaned quietly, pushing up against him and burying her face into his sweaty neck. Alex kissed her temple before slipping out of her. He dropped down on his side behind her, an arm draped over her waist as she snuggled up against his side.

"So?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair.

"What?" Cris whispered, exhausted.

"Better?"

Cris blushed, turning her face into his chest. "Why does it matter, Alex? I didn't tell you to stop, so it didn't suck."

"But you didn't ask for more either." he pointed out.

"I didn't have too." she whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"Still doesn't answer my question, was it better than the first time we did it?" Alex demanded.

"No." Cris answered simply.

"Why?" Alex frowned at her, a bit disappointed.

Cris smiled brilliantly at him, "Because it was our first time together." she said softly. "Nothing will ever top that, Alex." Alex blushed deeply and hide his face in the pillow. Cris smiled brighter watching him flush pink.

"We should sleep now." she said, brushing Alex's hair away from his forehead as he looked back to her. "I've got to go to work tomorrow and read that damn file." she frowned remembering the file that Jace gave her at dinner.

"What's in it?" Alex asked, pulling the butterfly clip out of Cris's hair and setting it on the nightstand behind him.

"Another run, no doubt." Cris sighed, sitting up and pulling the hair tie off from around her wrist.

"Let me braid your hair." Alex said, sitting up so that Cris sat between his long legs.

"What?" Cris snapped, raising an eyebrow as she looked back at him.

"Let me braid your hair." Alex repeated, a pouty smirk on his lips.

Cris rolled her eyes at him and passed back the hair tie to him. Alex beamed as he took it from her and slid it around his wrist. Alex pulled Cris's hair back into his hands and started to braid it. Cris sat there, loving the feeling of his hands in her hair. When he was done, he pressed kisses to her bare shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Cris ghosted her hand up and down his thigh, making him shiver and moan. Alex pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and laid back, Cris twisted around between his legs and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, so." Alex whispered.

"I love you so, too." Cris whispered, pulling the blankets over them.

The next morning Cris got up, showered and dressed for work. Alex woke up with her and pulled on his jeans and V neck as Cris showered. He planned on hanging out with Cris at work, so he wouldn't be bored and alone at home.

"You ready to go?" Cris asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, finishing his breakfast and following her out of the house.

"You're probably gunna get bored out of your mind while I work today." Cris said pulling out of the driveway. "So, here's my card. Go nuts." she told him handing him her Platinum card and telling him the pin number.

"You sure you wanna give me this?" Alex asked looking at the silver plastic in his hand.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure there things you wanna get and I'll leave you with the car keys too." Alex nodded and shoved the credit card in his front pocket.

"When do you get off?" he asked as they walked into the office building Jace ran his personal loans from.

"I get off at 4:30." Cris told him, hitting the up button on the elevator. "But, I might get out later. I have a meeting with a big client from India."

"Okay, you think we'll be able to have lunch?"

The two stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall, by Jace's office and into Cris's office that was about the same as Jace's, but hers had a stunning view of Vegas. The Luxor, MGM, Eiffel Tower and the Stratosphere could be seen from it. Alex stood at the wall of windows and looked down to the street 20 floors below as Cris phoned her secretary.

"Megan, can you bring me all the reports that have come in for me the last 2 weeks, please."

"_Oh, of course, Ms. Davis._" Megan's voice came over the speaker.

"Thanks." Cris replied and hung up.

"So, you're last name is Davis?" Alex asked, turning around and looking at her.

"Yeah, I changed it a year ago." Cris replied, sitting down and logging into her desktop.

"What was it before you changed it?"

"Cooper." Cris answered, frowning slightly, then focusing on work. "Where do you want to have lunch?" she asked.

"Where do you suggest?" Alex asked, watching as Megan walked in with a stack of folders.

"Here you go, Ms. Davis." Megan smiled, setting the files down in front of Cris. "All the files from the last two weeks. There 16 of them and the top folder is all the phone messages you received, a list of meetings you have for the next week and a few contracts you need to sign."

Cris nodded, flipping the top folder open. "Cool, thank you." Cris said smiling up at Megan. "And will you make a reservation at the Witchcraft for Alex and I for lunch, please."

"I'll call them when I get back to my desk." Megan nodded. "What time do you want it to be for?" she asked. "You have a meeting at 2pm with Owen as well."

"What time do you want lunch, Alex?" Cris asked him, looking through the papers she had to sign.

"Uh, 12:30?" Alex shrugged.

"That'll work perfectly." Megan smiled at him, encouragingly.

"12:30, it is." Cris agreed, signing the contracts and handing them to Megan.

"Is there anything else?" Megan asked, taking the last contract.

"No, none that I can think of." Cris shook her head. "You need anything, Alex?"

"I was kinda wanting to go shopping for clothes and stuff. Seeing that I only have one pair of causal and a pair of formal for wear." Alex said, shyly.

"Okay, there's shops all along the strip. Why don't you hit those places up." Cris suggested.

"If you're okay with that and don't need me."

"Oh, I always need you." Cris teased. "But, I can spare you for a little while so you can look after your needs. I'll be here when you get back, you have my cell and I'll see you when we go to lunch." she smiled. Alex nodded at her and headed to the door.

"I love you so, Alex." Cris called to him.

Alex stopped, holding the door open for Megan. "I love you so much more, Cris." he smiled at her, blew her a kiss and headed out. Cris blushed down at the stack of files on her desk.


	14. Shopping trip you'll never forget

Cris sat at a table in Witchcraft reading over the file that Jace had given her and waiting for Alex to show up. She frowned at the file and looked at her watch, he was late by almost an hour. Cris knew a lot about the Transy, but Alex being late wasn't something that seemed like him. So, setting the file down on the table, she dug her cell phone out of her bag and dialed his number. It went straight to his voice mail every time. Growing concerned, Cris called Megan at the office.

"Megan, It's Cris. Has Alex come back to the office?" she asked.

"_Um no, Ms. Davis. He hasn't._" Megan replied.

**Shit**

"Okay, check my On-Board communications SafteyTraks for the last location of my car, please." Cris told her secretary, panic raising her heartbeat. There was furious typing on the other end of the line and Megan mumbling the info she needed under her breath.

"_Okay, so his last location was at Marshalls on Maryland._" Megan relayed.

"That's 4 blocks from here. He shouldn't be this late." Cris said more to herself. "Okay, okay. Look, if I don't make it back for my 2 o'clock, tell them I'm sorry." she told her, flipping closed the file and shoving it into her bag and getting up. "Alex is more important to me." she said, rushing out of the restaurant and hanging up the phone.

Cris smiled at she stopped at the Customer Service desk in Marshalls, "Hi," she beamed at the lady behind the desk. "I've missed placed my..." Cris frowned, really unsure what proper title to use for being with Alex. Shrugging, she went with it. "...My girlfriend. Can you do a all call thingy?" she asked, super bubbly. The lady behind the desk looked at her like she had lose her damn mind.

"What's her name?" she asked as she picked up a phone, pressed a button on the number pad to make the announcement.

"Geert." Cris nodded liked a dashboard bobble head.

"_Geert, please meet your party at customer service. Geert, please meet your party at customer service. Thank you._" The lady's voice thundered through the large department store.

"Oh, thanks a bunch. I don't think I'd ever find him in this big ol' place." Cris charmed.

"I thought you said Geert was your girlfriend?" the lady frowned.

Cris giggled, "Girlfriend, boyfriend. What's the diff, besides him being a guy that dresses like a girl. He's smokin' hot either way." She winked at the lady, giving her a little wave before taking a seat at a near by bench. She sat there on the bench kicking her legs back and forth, looking up and down the walk ways to see if she say Alex coming. She finally saw him coming from near the jewelery section, a smiled on his face as he saw Cris sitting on the bench.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, setting down a bunch of bags and sitting next to her.

"Waiting for you." Cris answered.

"Oh, well lunch should be soon." Alex smiled.

Cris smiled amused, "You're went chick on me, didn't you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Lunch was an hour ago." Cris giggled. "You shopped it away, my friend."

Alex groaned, dropping his head back. "I totally lost track of time, I'm sorry, Cris." he apologized.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind. Who can deny having that much fun." She teased him, resting her shoulder against his.

"But you have that meeting."

"Oh, fuck it." Cris rolled her eyes. "I need a vacation. Jace won't mind, I've done it plenty of times before." she told him. "But are you done or you wanna shop til you drop?" she asked him. Alex looked at the bags in front of him and thought about the bags in the car.

"I think one more store with drop me." He told her. "What do you say?"

"I say, you're not moving fast enough." Cris replied, pulling him up with her. Alex laughed, picking up his bags and starting out of the store, but paused when he realized Cris wasn't with him. She was half way between him and the bench they were sitting at, staring some guy down to the point of Alex thinking one of them was about to pop. He slowly put the bags down, becoming tense as the guy and Cris started exchanging words with each other.

"You really wanna do this shit here?" Cris asked him.

"I ain't here to buy earrings for my girl." the dude shot back.

"Cause no girl is blind or deaf enough to be with your ass, Evan." Cris chuckled. "Yo the ugliest mofo I've ever seen and I've seen some."

"Yeah, just like that thing over there." Evan replied.

An evil washed over Cris as the words passed his lips, an evil she was usually really good at controlling. But when it came to someone insulting Alex, hell was unleashed. Cris dropped her back and grabbed Evan by the shirt and threw him over the counter to the customer service desk, startling the women that helped her early to death. She started screaming as Cris hopped over the counter to Evan and started wailing on him.

"I'm sick.." she punched him in the face. "...and tired..." another blow to the face. "...of people..." Another. "...disrespecting him."

"Cris, stop!" Alex yelled rushing over, stopping at the counter.

Evan caught Cris across the face as she looked up at Alex, distracted. She fell back, groaning in pain and trying to shake it off. He tried to jump her, but Cris kicking him in the chest, sending him backwards and crashing through the little door for entering the customer service area. She stood up, her face pinched with pain. She flexed her hands in and out of fists and started at Evan again, but Alex reached over the counter, grabbing her by the upper arm and stopping her.

"Don't." He begged, softly.

"Do you know who this fucker is, Alex?" Cris snapped at him, pulling her arm out of his grip. Alex shook his head. "This is the jerk that tried killing me in Tennessee. He's the one that set my car on fire. _Twice_. He fucking works for Simon, who's trying to kill us." she ranted. "But, I'ma make sure he fucking doesn't and while I'm at it, I'm going to teach him not to disrespect you." Cris stepped over the mess she and Evan made as they went over the counter and out to him, as he threw a bin at her. Ducking the bin, Cris charged him, sending them through several racks of clothing. The Customer service lady was still screaming as security finally got over, but even they had a hell of a time trying to break up the pair. Alex exhaled deeply, fixing his shirt and going back over to his bags. He picked them up, giving Cris one more look as she back kicked one of the security guards and ran after Evan. Shaking his head, Alex walked out the front doors of the store and disappeared into the sea of people on the Vegas strip.


End file.
